It's All About The Marvelous Kissing
by homeskull bob
Summary: Arthur meets Freya in Avalon. Teasing fluffiness and angst ensue. POST 5.13 SPOILERS ahead. You've been warned.


**A/N:** So first time really writing in the merlin fandom. I hope you like it and I apologise if the characters are OoC. I tried my best.

**Disclaimer: **Not making a profit from this, just having some fun.

Arthur awoke with a gasp. The last he knew he was dying and he could still feel the drops of Merlin's tears on his face, and yet Merlin was no longer in sight. Instead of in Merlin's arms, Arthur found himself in a small boat that had come ashore. As he sat up in an attempt to get out, Arthur saw a woman standing in the sand. She was beautiful in an unassuming sort of way, and yet ethereal. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress as well as a slight quirk of the lips that Arthur thought hinted at amusement.

"Hello Arthur, I've been waiting for you." She said, stepping towards him and reaching out her hand. He took it, with an acceptable amount of wariness. He thought she felt familiar somehow, and yet he knew he didn't recognize her.

"Who are you? Where's Merlin? What is this place? And for that matter, how do you know my name?"

"My name is Freya, Arthur, and this is Avalon. I watch over it and now it is my task to watch over you, until such a time arises in which you are needed again. Although I'm sure Merlin will try his damnedest to bring you back through sheer force of will." Freya laughed a little looking out at the water where Arthur and his boat had come from. Arthur turned to look with her and in the reflection of the water he could see Merlin with tears streaming down his face.

"So I've died then? Is this the afterlife?" He looked down at himself, now more able to take stock of his body and his surroundings. He was still in his armor and the wound of which Mordred inflicted on him was still there. It didn't hurt though, which he thought a bit strange, but then this was the afterlife wasn't it?His body wasn't playing by the same rules.

With a bit of a chuckle, which Arthur thought may have been at his expense, Freya attempted to answer his questions.

"Yes and no. In a sense you have died, but you are foretold as the Once and Future King. Avalon is a place of magic and for now, a place of rest for you until Albion's greatest need is at hand. Or so the dragon has said. I admit that I did a bit of spying, but only so I would know better what was needed from me, for you and for Merlin. I wish I could speak with him, reassure him that I'll look after you." At that moment, there was a disturbance in the water and Freya quickly went into the lake, Arthur not far behind, when she reached into the water and seemed to grab and start pulling something out.

"And apparently I must look after this as well. Honestly it's as if he thinks I have all the time in the world to look after his things. Actually your things I guess. I think I've held onto Excalibur longer than you have Arthur. You should really take care of your things better." Freya teased him.

Arthur felt quite shocked. His sword was here? And how did Freya know about it, and Merlin as well? He was rather befuddled by the woman.

"Freya, how do you know Merlin? I don't understand."

"Well, you know Merlin," she said with a chuckle, "he has quite the habit of getting into trouble, and mostly on your behalf I'll have you know. However one particular time was my fault. A bounty hunter had captured me and Merlin came across me locked up when this bounty hunter was passing through Camelot. Being the gentle hearted and not entirely wise soul that Merlin is, he released me. I think maybe he recognized the magic in me - something that felt like kin to him, and he hid me. Unfortunately for Merlin, he didn't know the full extent of magic's hold on me. I was cursed you see, and while Merlin gave me hope that things could get better, I could see that Merlin was going to put himself in harm's way for me. I worried that if we tried to leave the city, especially when you were already looking for me, that both Merlin and I would die. As it happens, I did die, and by your hand Arthur Pendragon! I'd like an apology now if you don't mind. It only seems fair doesn't it?" Again she quirked her lips in amusement, teasing again, but Arthur could only stare at her in shock.

"I remember you. Something about you felt familiar the minute I laid eyes on you." And then quickly with regret, "I am very sorry that you died by my hand."

"Oh Arthur, I'm only teasing you. I've had a lot of time to think here in Avalon. Things worked out exactly as they needed to. On the bright-side, I got a kiss from Merlin for all my trouble, and if that isn't something to cheer a girl right up, I don't know what is!" Freya grinned once again, trying hard to keep her smirk under control. The shock on Arthur's face was just too precious for words. And that shock quickly turned into indignation.

"You what?!" He squawked. How dare this woman, kind as she may be, go around kissing his manservant! Honestly, Arthur wondered where Merlin's head was at sometimes.

"Well Merlin and I were going to run away together you see, sense we felt such kinship and affection for each other, what with the magic and all. It was all very sweet and kind, just as you'd expect Merlin to be. Destiny however had a different plan."

"Merlin was going to run away? That doesn't sound like him." The shock and indignation gave way to sullen pouting.

_Oh Merlin, I can see why you were so fond of this one. I can't help but tease him mercilessly. _Freya thought.

"Not to worry Arthur, Merlin's destiny always has been and always will lie with you. You are the Once and Future King. Now as much as I just adore standing on the shore and teasing you, I would much prefer we moved along, go somewhere to have a bit of a rest. We can talk more if you like on the way."

Arthur nodded at her, but as she reached out her hand to him to lead the way, he took one last look at Merlin through the water. He was still sitting on the shore looking out into what Arthur assumed was the same water he himself was looking through. _Don't worry Merlin, I'll be back for you._

With that, Arthur resolutely turned back to Freya and smiled as he took her hand, nodding at her to lead the way.

* * *

Arthur enjoyed his time in Avalon. He and Freya spoke often, and although she teased him frequently, he appreciated her company more than he had words to say. He was pretty positive Freya knew how he felt though - he could see it in her eyes - there was a reflection there that told him she felt the same. It was a comfort to have companionship in this place.

Arthur especially appreciated having someone who wasn't Merlin or his father or Morgana around to talk with about magic. In his last moments, he could only thank Merlin for what he had done. Arthur wanted to know more, to understand and see where someone with magic was coming from.

"Really Arthur, nothing is ever _just_ one thing, and especially not magic. Magic comes from the very Earth itself, the elements. It could never be just good or bad. Of course grave injustices have been enacted with and in the name of magic, but you've only seen the argument from one perspective. I wish you could have seen Merlin use his magic to try and make me strawberries - then maybe you'd understand. That kind of magic, _Merlin's_ magic, is so full of love and tenderness. I'll grant you that maybe he's had to do some terrible things in defense of what he loves, of _you_, but then you've done some terrible things as well, haven't you?"

This is what Arthur appreciated the most. Freya was so frank and patient with him. They would often have discussions just like this and then, when Arthur's mind was filled with so many new perspectives to take under advisement, she would give him time. He would walk along the shore or sit by the water and think about all Freya had said. When he came running back to nitpick each situation or if he had more questions, Freya would hear him out. Although he would concede that she did quite a bit of teasing and laughing at him, which he didn't feel he was entirely deserving of, but he found it in himself to let it go. He gave as good as he got after all.

* * *

However, not all of time spent on Avalon was as happy. Arthur would be hit with waves of grief for all that he had lost. He had left his wife, his people, and his kingdom behind. He had left Merlin behind, and this continued to devastate him most of all.

Every now and then, Merlin would come to the lake and look out into the water. Arthur never knew why, but he could always tell when Merlin had come to visit. He could just feel this pull in his heart, and Arthur would know that he too should go and look out into the water.

In Avalon, Arthur had no sense of the passing of time. Merlin's visits were the only time in which he could tell time had passed at all. Sometimes Merlin would come and he would look just as Arthur remembered him and other times he would look like that old wizard, The Great Dragoon.

His fashion sense always seemed to change, with the exception of those damn neckerchiefs. Seeing Merlin wear them while he visited the lake could always bring a smile to Arthur's face, but he wondered if Merlin wore them just for Arthur- just when he would visit the lake. A secret part of himself – or maybe not so secret considering the knowing looks Freya would shoot his way whenever Merlin made an appearance- would hope that Merlin did wear the neckerchiefs just for Arthur.

Whenever the time came for Merlin to visit, Freya would accompany him and sometimes not. Arthur was glad that she could read him well enough to know when he needed to be alone in his grief and when he was happy to share it with her. On the occasions when Freya didn't join him, Arthur would sit and look into the water and weep, just as Merlin would. Arthur could also hear Merlin's cries as well as his whispers of grief, despair and anger. Sometimes he would exhaust himself trying to use his magic, and what Freya said when Arthur first turned up at Avalon would echo in his mind. _' I'm sure Merlin will try his damnedest to bring you back through sheer force of will.'_ At the time Freya had laughed, but now the thought made Arthur weep all the harder. It hurt to see the pain Merlin felt, and that despite that pain he was resolved to wait for Arthur. Arthur too would become enraged and shout and demand to whatever powers that be send him back to Merlin as well.

On just such occasions, Arthur would fall asleep, exhausted by his rage once Merlin had left and wake up to find Freya there beside him reassuring him that he would return to Emrys- to Merlin. "You are the Once and Future King." She would whisper as she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Arthur didn't know why that was the greatest comfort, but it was. Perhaps it was the lack of waver in her voice. There was no question, no doubt in Freya's mind. He was once and future.

Not all of Merlin's visits to the lake would go this way. The instances when Freya and he would walk to the lake arm in arm were much different. Merlin would seem cheerier, whispering into the water the way the world had changed, or he would sit quietly reading a book, occasionally glancing out over the water.

Freya and Arthur would watch him and tease each other. "Maybe I will rise again Arthur Pendragon! I shall snatch your destiny from right under your nose, rise out of this lake and run off with your manservant just as I should have all those years ago!" she would say while giving his earlobe a tug with her fingers. "Get back to that marvelous kissing too." She might whisper and give him a wink. Every time a look of wondrous shock would fall on Arthur's face and Freya couldn't help but tip her head back and laugh. That the thought would ever enter Arthur's brain that Merlin could ever be with anyone other than him was really so absurd, she couldn't help but laugh and tease him.

"He thought to do it once, who's to say he wouldn't have been happier running off with you? Living a life free to be who he really was, practicing magic with someone who understood? It's a wonder he stayed at all."

"Oh Arthur, honestly the thoughts that enter your head sometimes do seem so outlandish. Merlin is waiting for you. He's _right there_ waiting for you. Even if he had left for me, he could never have stayed away. His destiny lies with you and it always will. Didn't he say he was happy to serve you until the day he died?"

Arthur glanced at her, thoughtful. He then turned to look back at Merlin in the water. Freya saw as a smile slowly began to grow on Arthur's face. When he turned back to Freya, she was sure his eyes could never have been bluer or shine as bright as he said "Well of course he's waiting for me Freya, I'm the Once and Future King after all." And at that she would once again tip her head back and laugh.

* * *

Arthur was off on a stroll, when suddenly he felt a tug in his chest; one much sharper than when Merlin normally came to visit the lake. He stopped to grab at his heart when Freya came running up to him.

"It's time Arthur, we must go to the lake. We must take you to Merlin."

As they ran, Arthur felt the urge to remove his armor and the clothes underneath. He thought it was strange given that he felt no need to remove them the entire time he had been at Avalon. However something told him he wouldn't need these relics of his past life anymore, and so he continued removing his clothing until, at the shoreline's edge, he was completely naked.  
He turned to Freya then, and he could see that she had unshed tears in her eyes. He knew without question that she was crying both for herself and for Merlin- that she was losing him, but that Merlin was finally, _finally_ done waiting. Without a word, he leaned in and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he pulled away. He gave her one last look, nodded in goodbye, and turned back to the water. He started to walk forward, deeper and deeper into the lake as it began to engulf him, first his knees, then his waist, his pectorals, his shoulders, until he was deep enough that it covered his head.

Arthur was momentarily frightened. What if this didn't work? What if he drowned? But these momentary worries were easily extinguished. The water felt like home - as though he were safe and warm and headed onto the right path. So he kept walking deeper and deeper into the water.

* * *

Merlin had felt the tug in his chest at dawn, waking him from dreams of him and Arthur off on one of their adventures. He dressed quickly and ran as fast as he could to the lake, urgency driving all other thoughts from his mind other than Arthur.

When he arrived, he could see the water bubbling, quickly becoming more ferocious in the middle of the lake. Soon he could see a head rising from the surface, and then shoulders, until more and more of the body was revealed as it made its way to shore. To Merlin.

Tears began to well in his eyes. This was it. After all the waiting Merlin had done, it had finally come to an end. This was, _is_ the Once and Future King.

Merlin slowly made his way to Arthur, meeting him half way along the beach. Arthur stood dripping wet and naked before him, and Merlin noticed that the wound, the mortal blow Mordred had dealt him all those long years ago had finally healed. Merlin looked back up at Arthur to find him smiling. Merlin was just about to speak, to tell Arthur how glad he was to see him and how much he missed him, when Arthur reached his hands up to Merlin's face. He pulled Merlin forward, and to Merlin's surprise, kissed him firmly, passionately, and yet sweetly.

Once satisfied that Merlin had kissed him back - had wanted him just as badly, Arthur pulled away, and with a satisfied and strangely triumphant grin on his face, glanced over his shoulder and said in the direction of the lake, " You were quite right Freya, that was indeed some marvelous kissing." And then proceeded to stick his tongue out in quite a childish fashion.

* * *

Back in Avalon, Freya watched Arthur and Merlin approach one another. She was so happy that they were finally reunited to live out their destiny once again. And when Arthur proceeded to kiss Merlin and then turn to her to stick his tongue out, Freya tipped back her head and laughed.

She would miss Arthur, but she could not be more overjoyed that after all her teasing, Arthur finally got to experience the marvel that is Merlin's lips.


End file.
